paradoxworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Andean Community
The Andean Community, also known as the Andeans, or simply the Community, is a new faction exclusive to Red Alert 3 Paradox; it was designed by Shychild and Renteria based on Shychild's dream. They feature combat engineering abilities. Background The Final Decision After years of World Wars and oppression, the countries on the South Cone of South America seemed to be the ones with economical prosperity. The Allies controlled Argentina, Chile, Brazil and Bolivia; the Soviets had Uruguay and part of Perú; the Protectorate dominated Chile, Guyana, Guayana and Suriname; and the Syndicate had Ecuador, Venezuela and Colombia. Someone needed to do something. On May 26, 1969; in the Ancón District near Lima, Eduardo Frei, president of Chile, Luis Siles, president of Bolivia and ***, president of Peru signed the "Second Treaty of Ancón", the first treaty that was signed during the end of the Pacific War. This treaty would unite the three countries into a community of nations, ruled by the Higher Council of the Andean Community and the presidents of all three countries. The Andean Council was born and it was sited in La Paz, Bolivia. The Security Department was based in Lima, Peru; and the Science and War Development Department was placed on Valparaiso, Chile. Flag Changing South America, before the Andean Pact was enacted, was a place where the Allied Nations had several research facilities (especially in politically stable countries) and the war factories there produced either Soviet or Allied tanks. On September 1969, an emergency meeting of the Andean Community took place on Lima, Peru. General *** needed to inform the Community about the situation of Latin America. Suddenly when the meeting was over, heavy manufacturing plants in Chile changed their flags and started producing tanks designed by the Andean Department of Engineering, for the Andean Freedom Corps. The first step of South American liberation was Peru. Gameplay Mechanics The Andean offers a variety of unique gameplay elements that use a variety of specialized weaponry. Below are summaries of what they offer. Build Mechanic The Andean Construction Yard is different from other Construction Yard in the way that it is an Omni-Production structure that can produce all the faction's units. Limitations to this include a longer unit build time and limited logistical support. The Andean Community's con-yard is known as a Citadel. In order to construct buildings, a strong foundation must first be made by a Utility Service Rig. Any structure the Community desires built can then be built on the foundation, so long as they have the necessary resources and expertise. Additional Citadels, on the other hand, must be constructed by a specialized armored vehicle known as a Combat Engineer Vehicle. Defenses on the other hand, are manually erected by the Andean Community's units in the field using specialized entrenchment kits. Citadel - Combat Engineering Vehicle - Citadel Citadel - Utility Service Rig - Foundation - Structure Citadel - Unit - Defensive Structure Power Mechanic The Andean Community uses geothermal power stations that provide constant renewable energy to the far flung Andean outposts. Though the relatively new technology is not without its setbacks as the power plants tend to erode the bedrock underneath nearby structures. As a result, geothermal power plants tend to be isolated from the rest of the Andean Community base. Also when they are placed over water, geothermal power plants provide 35% more power than their land-based counterparts. Tier Mechanic Tiers are divided into five grades, each unlocking new production capabilities based on the amount of expertise available. Grade I '' Citadel (Conscription, Architecture, Defensive Construction)'' Grade II '' Encampment (Offensive Engineering, Nation-At-Arms, Diesel Engines)'' Grade III '' Light Manufacturing Plant (Turbine Engines, Electronics, Selective Service)'' Grade IV '' Heavy Manufacturing Plant (Aerodynamics, Nautical Engineering, Structural Analysis)'' Grade V '' Library (Computerization, Offensive Aeronautics, Military Conceptual Exploitation)'' Development Progress Currently restyling units and functions. Allot will get tossed around before this is over. Expect a completely different list of units and ability's.-Renteria Defenses Engineering Vehicles Infantry Unlike other factions, the Andean Community's infantry are all amphibious. However as a result of the cumbersome nature of the equipment they carry, they move at a slower pace than their common counterparts. Light Battle Vehicles Heavy Battle Vehicles Characteristics In the Andean Community Army, the four tasks of combat engineer units are mobility, countermobility, survivability, and general engineering. * Mobility: improving your own force's ability to move around the battlefield. Combat engineers typically support this role through reduction of enemy obstacles which include point and row minefields, anti-tank ditches, wire obstacles, concrete and metal anti-vehicle barriers and wall and door breaching in urban terrain. * Countermobility: building obstacles to prevent the enemy from moving around the battlefield. Destroying bridges, blocking roads, creating airstrips, digging trenches, etc. * Survivability: building structures which enable one's own soldiers to survive on the battlefield. Examples include trenches, bunkers, shelters, and armored vehicle fighting positions. * General Engineering: general engineering sustains military forces in the theater through the performance of facility construction and repair, and through acquisition, maintenance, and disposal of real property. Category:Factions